Cervical traction is a mainstay for conservative treatment of many problems in the neck, including, but not limited to, herniated discs in the cervical spine, degenerative disc disease of the cervical spine, osteoarthritis/arthritis of the cervical spine, radicular arm pain, axial neck pain, and whiplash. The goals of traction include, but are not limited to, decompressing a pinched nerve, regenerating the cervical discs, stretching the neck, and providing pain relief. The primary method of cervical traction has been in-line, over-the-door cervical traction.
An example of an over-the-door cervical traction device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,256. This type of cervical traction, while effective, has several significant limitations:                1. It is quite uncomfortable, with patients complaining of the sensation of being hung.        2. It provides traction only in one direction—with the traction force directed straight upward.        3. It is difficult for one person to successfully place the traction device on without assistance from another person.        
The present inventor has developed a buoyancy based cervical traction system that provides advantages over over-the-door and other types of cervical traction systems, as will be described in detail below.